Cat Noir
Cat Noir, real name Adrien Agreste, is the deuteragonist of the animated series Miraculous Ladybug. He is the alter-ego companion of Ladybug and possesses a magical ring that gives him the power of Bad Luck, transforming him into Cat Noir. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cat Noir VS AΩ Nova * Blake vs. Cat Noir * Cat Noir VS Catwoman * Sly Cooper vs Cat Noir (Abandoned) With Ladybug * Marinette and Adrien vs Scott and Ramona Possible Opponents * Baxter Ewers (Real Life) * Jaune Arc (RWBY) * Batman * Weiss Schnee * Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) History Adrien Agreste is the son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. After Adrien’s mother disappeared, both Adrien and his father took the loss very differently, with Gabriel becoming cold and distant, and apparently very protective of his son. As such, Adrien was kept inside Gabriel’s mansion and educated by Gabriel’s assistant, Natalie Sancoeur. However, Adrien did yearn for a normal life, and worked to convince his father to allow him to attend Collège Françoise Dupont, a public secondary school. It was there that he made a group of new friends, including Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Unknown to Adrien, a 186-year-old Chinese man named, Master Fu, was travelling around Paris looking for suitable hosts for the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. Master Fu decided that Adrien was a perfect match for the Black Cat Miraculous, and slipped it into his pocket. Adrien’s Miraculous looks like a ring, and is accompanied by a Kwami named Plagg. This creature looks like a tiny black cat that can talk and fly, and he grants Adrien his Cat Noir powers. No one else can know that Plagg exists, so Adrien tends to keep him under his overshirt. Death Battle Info Appearance Adrien Agreste has fair skin, blond hair, and emerald-green eyes. His preferred “civilian” outfit is a black t-shirt with yellow, green and purple stripes across the chest, a white over-shirt, blue pants and orange sneakers with white laces. He wears a ring on the third finger of his right hand that appears silver when Plagg is not in it. His Cat Noir outfit is a black jumpsuit, with black boots, mask and “cat” ears. He wears a black belt that wraps around his waist and dangles down in the black looking like a tail, and the zipper on his jumpsuit has a golden bell on it, but it never seems to ring. When not using his staff, he keeps it closed, and tucked into the back of his belt. As Plagg is now in his ring, it appears black with a yellow cat’s footprint on it. Feats * Super Human Endurance * Super Human Strength * Sharp Claws * Is pretty Acrobatic. * Has saved plenty of people. * Has a high morale. * Cataclysm destroyed an entire pocket Universe, filled with most of the population of Paris Flaws * Allergic to Feathers * Kinda Sucks at Hand to hand combat. * He does not take everything seriously. * Cant even outlast Ladybug. Gallery Adrien pic 1.png|Adrien Agreste French Catwomen Man.png|Cat Noir Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Younger Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:French Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Cartoon Characters